


All We Hear  is Radio Gaga

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since about six months after he met Eren Jäger Jean Kirstein realized he was in a whole lot of trouble. Ever thing he heard was Eren Jäger, Eren Jäger- similar to the lyric 'all we hear is radio gaga radio gaga' in the Queen song Radio GaGa. So in their junior year of high school at Trost, Jean decides to meet Eren face to face on their way to a party at Reiner's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Hear  is Radio Gaga

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a little one shot to satisfy my needs because I can't find Jean x Eren. Please enjoy!

It was a Friday night after the last football game of the season. Jean stood in front of his mirror,checking out his outfit for the night. He wore a pair light faded blue jeans that were just slightly loser than skin tight with a white T-shirt. He had on a pair of black leather converse in the traditional design, a thin black hoodie, and a dark gray beanie. 'Lookin good,' he thought tapping his foot to the beat of 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen. 

He walked over to his stereo, taking in deep breathes. 'It will be okay,' he thought, trying to slow his racing heart. 'You can do it. You can tell Jäger you like him.' His heart started going twice as fast at that thought. He let out a groan and turned off his stereo. He went over to the door of his bedroom, opened it, and left the room. He descended the stairs and left through the front door, grabbing the car keys off the hook.

He went to his old Volkswagen bug, unlocked the door, entered. As he the car started his mix tape with Queen songs blared through the speakers. He cringed just a little, turning down the stereo as he looked back and began backing out of the driveway. His head began to bob ever so slightly to the beat of 'Killer Queen'. 

All throughout the drive, Jean was consumed with thoughts of Eren. He was nervous at the idea of telling Eren his feelings, but he was tired of hiding what he really thought. He liked bickering with Eren; however, he knew that he wanted to have more with Eren than a squabble everyday that almost always resulted in trying to choke one another. He realized this as he saw more of Eren's actions and personality. He saw Eren's passion and his compassion to people he wanted to protect which made Jean kind of admire Eren. Then he has noticed how he found himself looking at Eren's lips every time they were in a fight, checking out his body in the locker room, staring at his ass when he walked by. That was about a year and a half ago now; six months after he had met Eren.

Two months after that, he knew he couldn't stop doing those things. He stopped trying to punch Eren's lights out, and he started aggravating Eren just so he would look at him. When he realized that, he went to Marco in dismay. Marco had listened in silence as Jean told him about his feelings for Eren, coming out and saying he might be gay. Marco had then encouraged Jean to try to get his feelings across to Eren. That's when Jean stopped getting into physical altercations with him, only occasionally giving him an insult. This sudden change had startled many of their friends, but they wrote it off as he calmed down and Eren had to grow up. Which led him to the present were he bickered with Eren on occasion.

"Shit," he breathed out. "You are a crazy idiot Kirstein. You ended up liking a guy who probably hates your guts." He gave a nervous laugh as someone on the sidewalk caught his eye. There it was, Eren Jäger, walking down the street on his way to Reiner's. Jean looked up as he pulled up to the curb next to Eren. 'God, you're pretty good.' he thought as he rolled down the window.

"Need a ride Jäger?" he asked. Eren turned and looked at him, a slight look of disgust on his face. Jean's eyebrows furrowed together. "That's the way you treat someone who wants to do you a favor?" Eren lifted his head up to the sky and rolled his eyes. That motion had exposed his neck and Jean gulped as his eyes zeroed in his Adam's apple.

"Fine," Eren said, opening the door to the bug. He plopped down in the passenger and strapped in. Jean's heart rate increased as he tried to swallow his nervousness. He glanced over at Eren sitting next to him, his arms crossed, annoyed look on his face. Jean faced back to the road, pulling away from the curb. A long, tense silence followed and enveloped the two in its arms.

"So," Jean said, clearing his throat, "Why aren't you with Mikasa and Armin? " Eren glanced over at him, running a hand through his chocolate hair.

"I told them to go ahead without me because I was at my father's for his weekend." His face was tense. 'Shit,' Jean thought. 'Great way to start a conversation, mention his divorced parents.' Jean nodded his head.

"Sorry, that must be hard on you. But, if you need a ride back I'd be happy to do it." 'Great, Kirstein, it looks like you're being a weirdo.' Eren turned to look at Jean, his right, shapely eyebrow cocked.

"What the hell, Kirstein? You sick or something?" Jean put on a pout.

""Really, Jäger, is the point of your existence to make into an asshole?" Jean asked as 'Fat Bottom Girls' came flowing out through the speakers.

"It is when you listen to a song like this." Eren answered, motioning to the cassette player. "Besides, when have you ever offered to do anything for me? This is the first time, so of course I don't think it's natural, idiot." Jean rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you need to spit all over my kindness, you ass. I thought I would offer since I've heard you say that you don't like you're dad. I felt like I should try to not make your day suck worse then it might be by offering to drive you. Also leave Freddie Mercury our of this; he is amazing." Jean huffed. Eren's eyes widened as he listened to Jean. He sat back in his seat, turning away from Jean to look out the window. After a moment of silence, Eren mumbled,

"Sorry." It was Jean's turn for his eyes to grow wide. As what Eren said sank in, a small smirk found its way to Jean's lips. 'Well, that was unexpected.' 'Fat Bottom Girls ' continued to fill the silence while neither of them talked. Finally Eren broke the silence.

"Hey, Jean, " Eren said, using Jean's first name for once. "Why did you stop picking fights with me? You used to be at my throat, so what happened to you?" The question took Jean by complete surprise. He was unsure what to do: tell Eren how he felt or lie. After some debate, he settled on being vague.

"Because, Eren, I realized I liked someone and they really didn't like me picking fights." Jean swallowed, hoping Eren would leave it at that. Of course he wouldn't though.

"You like someone? Don't tell me it's Mikasa." Eren said, with a slightly threatening undertone. Jean shook his head.

"No, I used to have a crush on her like two years ago. Then, I realized there was someone I was attracted to that wasn't just based off of appearances." Jean told him, mentally face balming. 'Too much detail, idiot!'

"Who?" Eren immediately asked.

"None of your business." Jean replied just as fast.

"Then what are they like?" Jean let out a sigh.

"They're haughty, like to protect people, and unpredictable. There kind of fun to be around." 'Dammit, Kirstein, too much information.' Eren nodded his head, mulling the information over.

"Seems like that person fits you horse face." Jean's eyes widened. 'Jäger, you're fitting your description.'

"How so?" Jean asked, wanting to know Eren's thoughts.

"Because you seem to come alive when your talking passionately to someone who pushes your buttons. Plus you seem like a masochist who would like a girl who was always fighting with you." There was a paused that was filled by 'Love of my Life' winding in through the speakers. 'Why right now?' Jean asked himself. 'Does Freddie Mercury hate me?' "Oh, it's not like I pay attention to you. That's just what Marco's said."  
Eren added on, his tone slightly flustered. Jean's eyes widedned at Eren's words. 'Does that mean he does pay attention to me?' Jean wondered as Reiner's house came into view. He pulled up a house away and parked, deciding to throw caution to the wind.

"Eren," he said, "Do you really want to know who I like?" Jean turned off the car and faced Eren full on. Eren turned, his eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, I'm actually interested to know who your horse face thinks would li.." Eren's words were cut off as Jean pressed his lips against Eren's, placing his hands on his cheeks. Eren's eyes bugged out and he pushed away from Jean. He rubbed the back of his hand furiously against his mouth.

"What the hell was that!?" Eren asked angrily.

"You're the one I like, Jäger." Jean told him simply, his face burning.

"What the fuck? You like me? The hell is wrong with you? Why would I ever like a horse face like you?!" Eren stuttered, his cheeks just as red. Jean took a deep breathe, exhaled a sigh, and turned to make his way out of the car.

"You're right, Jäger. It was a stupid idea that I spent a year and a half on." Jean slammed the door shut and began to walk up to Reiner's house. Eren stayed in the car looking flabbergasted. He looked up to see Jean walking into Reiner's house, and he realized he needed to get out. He left Jean's car and made his way to Reiner's home.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Reiner.

"Hey, Eren!" Reiner's yelled over the music that was playing. He gave Eren a bear hugged and pulled him in, shutting the door. "Make yourself at home." Eren nodded and made his way through the crowd, looking for Armin and Mikasa. As he searched, he saw Jean standing glumly against the wall, talking to Marco with his head slightly down. Eren felt his heart twinge but ignored it. After a few more moments of searching he found the people he was looking for. Armin and Mikasa were near the snacks, talking to Connie and Sasha. When they saw Eren, they all waved him over.

Mikasa immediately walked over to Eren, surveying him. Once she was satisfied he was okay, she asked him how he got here. Eren's hand immediately shot to his hair. Mikasa zeroed in on this and began asking multiple questions. Eren answered all of them, though not truthfully. He avoided mentioning Jean at all. Mikasa still looked suspicious, but let it go seeing that Eren wouldn't tell her right now. Armin too also noticed that Eren seemed off, but he knew his friend would tell him what was wrong when he was ready.

Eren stayed with Mikasa and Armin throughout the hour and half he wanted to stay, but Sasha and Connie had wandered around the party. Just as Eren was about to say he wanted to leave, Connie came back asking a question Eren dreaded.

"Do any of you guys know what's wrong with Jean? He's all depressed, and his face is longer than normal." Connie asked as he looked at them. Eren swallowed and shook his head, feeling guilty. Both Mikasa and Armin shook their heads; in turn, Connie shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Eren turned to Armin and grabbed the blond's hand. He took Armin to a queit place by the bathroom and leaned against the cool wall. Armin's face was full of concern.

"Eren, what's wrong?" The smaller boy asked, resting his small hand on Eren's arm. Eren took a deep breath.

"Jean drove me over here. He saw me walking and picked me up. Then we got to talking, and he said he had a crush. I asked who, but he wouldn't say. When we got here, he parked his car then aaked if I really wanted to know who he likes; I said yes then he kissed me on the lips." The words came out in a tumbling mess as Eren explained the car ride. As he talked, he began running his hand through his hair- a sure sigh he was upset.

"Eren, calm down. I get it. You turned Jean down that's why he's upset. But why are you so agitated?" Armin asked him.

"Because I can't stop thinking about his damn horse face, that's why. I... I just can't stop. It's constantly replaying in my mind." Eren said, his voice exasperated. Armin moored his head in thought. After a minute or so he looked up at Eren.

"Are you sure you don't actually like Jean?" Eren's mouth dropped as he stared at his best friend.

"Wh...What?!" he sputtered. "Why would you say something like that?!" Armin blinked.

"Because of the fact you're so agitated by it. You're not pissed, Eren, it looks like you're just confused. How did you feel while he was kissing you?" Eren's face flushed as he thought back.

"Well, I guess I was surprised, but... I think I kind of enjoyed it..." Eren bowed his head in embarrassment.

"How did you react afterwards?" Eren sighed.

"I basically told him he was delusional." 

"Eren! No wonder he's depressed! Did you actually mean that?!" Armin asked him, his voice stern. 

"No! I was caught off guard! If I could take it back I would!" Eren answered, looking at Armin. Armin raised an eyebrow.

"What would you have done?" Eren put his head down again. 

"I guess ask him if he really meant it."

"What if he said yes?"

"I probably would have tried kissing him again." Armin gave a little smile.

"Why? I kind of like him. He really isn't that asshole-ish. I mean he stopped picking fights with me and tried to offer me a ride home."

"What are you waiting for then, you idiot. Go tell him." Eren raised his head and cracked a smile at Armin. He patted his back and rushed his way back to the crowd of people. 

Jean was still with Marco against the wall, his head hung low. After an hour and half of ruminating, Jean finally began to tell Marco what happened. Once again, he listened in silence as Jean spoke. When Jean had finished, Marco placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jean. It might hurt now, but it will heal. If he didn't see what a good guy you are, then Eren doesn't deserve you." Jean just nooded his head. 'Congratulations, Kirstein, you wasted a brilliant amount of time on a person who has always thought you were the bane of his existence. Shit, you are an idiot.' As Jean was lost in thought, Eren made his way over. Marco saw him first and his face was stern.

"Jean, can we talk?" Eren asked as Jean raised his head. His eyes widened at the boy in the dark blue jeans and the Muse T-shirt. He let out a sigh.

"Why? Were you not done with what you had to say in the car?" Jean got off the wall and began to make his way to the front door. Eren followed after him in the sea of people clogging the path. Finally, they reached the front door. Jean pulled it open and exited the house, Eren right behind him. "Damn it, Jäger, stop it!" Jean turned around to face the shorter boy.

"Just listen to me asshole!" Eren said as his eyes furrowed.

"Really, Jäger? Who wants to listen when you insult them?" Eren face palmed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just please listen to what I have to say." Eren pleaded. Jean sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, Jäger, I'm listening. What do you want?" Eren grabbed Jean's hand and led him to the side of Reiner's house. "Well?" Jean asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the car. I didn't ..." Jean cut Eren off.

"If it's just that then forget about." he said as he made to leave. Eren grabbed his wrist and forced him against the wall.

"No, Jean, that's not it. Just listen. I panicked. I didn't think that it would be me you liked, and I didn't expect you to tell me that way. I want to start over." Jean looked at Eren with a slack jawed expression.

"What do you..." Eren pushed his lips against Jean's, stifling his words. When Eren pulled away, Jean just stared. "Eren? What the hell?"

"I think it might not be one sided. You're really not a bad guy and... I kinda liked the kiss." Eren's cheeks flushed. Then the next thing he knew, Jean had him up against the wall, their positions reversed. Eren's hands were over his head as Jean leaned in.

"Are you serious, Eren? You aren't saying this to fuck with me? " Eren shook his head.

"No," he breathed, staring at Jean's lips. Jean leaned in closing the distance between them. He suckled Eren's lower lip, asking to be let in. Eren obliged and parted his lips. Jean's tongue found it's way between his lips, running along Eren's teeth before finding it's way to the roof of his mouth. Eren ran his tongue against the underside of Jean's as he felt his body flush against Jean's warmth. Jean's hands left Eren's wrists as he wrapped his arms around Eren's middle. One hand fiddled with the waist of his pants while the other clutched Eren's t-shirt. Eren placed his arms around Jean's neck. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away from each other. Jean took a deep breath.

"So, does this mean that we're going out now?" Eren's gave Jean a cocky smile.

"Yes, horse face."

"Like I said, can't you be nicer Jäger?" Jean asked with a smile, his tan cheeks flushed.

"If I feel like it, Kirstein."

Thus started the union between the two hot heads. With each other's name the only thing they heard after, just like the line, 'All we hear is radio gaga radio gaga.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave me feed back to see how I can improve! Also I hope you didn't mind the Queen songs. I love Queen, so a lot of the story titles are based off of Queen.


End file.
